Raito, Follow The Dead To Your Death
by animeme220
Summary: Kira is dying. And so is Raito. To the death he created himself. songfic set to follow by breaking benjamin. set as only the last episode. Please read! might see raitoxL if you look hard enough, but not intended. set as light's pov. enjoy!


_I'm losing sight,  
don't count on me.  
I chase the sun,  
it chases me._

They knew. They knew I was Kira. The Death Note didn't work. Mikami, he must have done something.

BUT THEY KNOW! Is it over? Is it finally over? Is Kira's reign over?

I saw Matsuda fall to the ground. He called my name, but I ignored him. I no longer cared about anyone I in this room. I only played along in their game to find Kira; to find me.

There was no hope; they had me cornered. My name wasn't in the note, I was caught. My own team was turning against me!

NO! I am not giving up yet! I can't!... __

you know my name  
you know my face  
you'd know my heart  
if you knew my place

Near. And Mello. They had chased me, as L did. But they had beaten both him and me. I was caught.

I killed L. I wonder if anyone's made that connection yet? L was a good adversary, but in the end, he failed.

Would he have done the same thing if he had found the Death Note? We are-were so alike, maybe he would have...no, he was too naïve and foolish. He wouldn't have, didn't understand. I was the only one that could do this! The world is a much better place! We could have been Gods together if he knew my thoughts...

_  
I'll walk straight down  
as far as I can go  
_

I AM KIRA! I AM GOD! They have to understand now, they can't change the world I have created! They look at me like i am crazy, but no, it's them who are truly crazy! How could they not understand? Killing the criminals was the only way to stop them! Death was truly the only way to stop them. They weren't human anymore, not with all the crimes. It's them who's crazy! I'm not crazy!

Of course i'm not the crazy one!...

_  
I follow you,  
you follow me  
I don't know why  
you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony_

_**Bang.**_

The gunshot ran clear as day as I had pulled out my piece of Death Note. The pain wasn't even there at first. Blood poured from my wound, rivers carrying out the pieces of Kira, even if nobody knew. Raito was coming back.

Then the pain came.

It was almost unbearable, and I swayed and swaggered, trying to stay upright. Death flashed for the briefest instant in my mind.

And that small instant brought up the memory of the people I had killed. Was I about to die, just as they had? Would I be follow them to Death?

How ironic. The murder can be murdered...__

Enlighten me  
reveal my fate

_**Bang.**_

_**Bang.**_

_**Bang.**_

_**Bang.**_

__Too many shots. Too many wounds. I fell, the puddle almost instantly stained red with my blood.

I was about to die. Here, now. This is where it all ended?_  
_

_just cut these strings  
that hold me safe  
_

_**Bang.**_

__One shot to the head. Then, my life was gone. Kira was gone. One shot. The gun shook in Matsuda's hand, the bullet brushing past my hair. One shot.

And he missed.

I was safe.

For now.

_  
you know my head  
you know my gaze  
you'd know my heart  
if you knew your place  
I'll walk straight down  
as far as I can go._

KIRA WILL NOT DIE!

They think they know why I did this. But only L could come close to guessing. Only L knew justice. But he choose the wrong side. And know he's dead. Like me?

KIRA WILL NOT DIE!

Kira will not...but what was Kira? Kira...was a name. A disguise, a mask.

What about Raito? That was who I was...am? Raito. Perfect child, perfect student, perfect son..Soichiro...father..and Kira killed him. I killed him?

But I am Kira...or Raito?

I know who I am. I think...__

I follow you  
you follow me  
I don't know why  
you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony

How did Death look from here? It was both a peaceful release and the end of what has just begun.

Was this how L felt when he died? The pain, and the thoughts?

Oh, the thoughts were so confusing. Would I still be able to think when I die?

NO! I'm NOT going to die.

Kira's dead.

But Raito...is he still here?

L...will I see you again? I'll look for you. I'll follow you to Heaven.

But will I go there?

No. I go to nothingness. I used the Death Note. I became Kira. So will I meet Kira there?

And so I die. Murdered at the hands of a cop. At the hands of one of my friends.

Not anymore...__

Cure  
this  
Wait

I ran.

Outside.

I was dying. I didn't want to die in their. I could feel their hate, and their resentment. They were once my friends. Once. And they hated me.

It hurt more than the bullet wounds.

Just let me die already...

_  
I  
I hate this wait  
I hate this wait_

I need to forget. To forget everything that happened.

I was stupid. I lost all my friends. My family. I took so many lives. Even innocent ones. I was Kira. And now, I am Raito.

Why won't I die?__

I follow you  
you follow me  
I don't know why  
you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony

Ryuuk pulled out his note, his pen pointed and sharp, and Raito would never know he was killed by the note that he killed so many with.

_  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
_

Why did I loose control? When did I become Kira and not Raito?

Why me?

_I follow you  
you follow me  
I don't know why  
you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony_

A final beat. A final breath. A final regret.

Will they ever forgive me?

"Remember how, in the beginning, when we first met? I told you that I would be the one writing you're name in my notebook. That is part of the agreement between a Shinigami who brings a notebook into the human world and the first human who picks it up. So, it's all over. You'll die here. Well, Raito. It's been interesting."

_When we finally know we are dying, _

_we start to have a burning, _

_almost heartbreaking sense of the fragility and preciousness of each moment and each being, _

_and from this can grow a deep, clear, limitless compassion for all beings._

_Sogyal Rinpoche_

_The End_


End file.
